


I'm With You

by Sweety_Mutant



Series: Tumblr Prompts Drabbles [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (a lil bit) - Freeform, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Friendship, Gen, Loyalty, Sam is a Sweetheart, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweety_Mutant/pseuds/Sweety_Mutant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve knows that Sam will always be by his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mad_Amethyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Amethyst/gifts).



> So, this fic is an answer to [this Ask Prompt "send me a number and a character/pairing for a drabble!"](http://sweetymutant.tumblr.com/post/144317202486/send-me-a-number-and-a-characterpairing-for-a) on Tumblr.  
> Mad_Amethyst asked me "16/ Jack Sam Wilson & Steve Rogers (Marvel)" : 16 was “I’m with you”  
> I do not own the MCU.
> 
> Enjoy!

The very knowledge that Sam would stay, no matter what may happen, was a sturdy railing against Steve’s back, keeping him from falling over.

I’m with you, no matter what happens, no matter where we are. Chasing a crazy Russian, oh sorry, your childhood friend… Fighting the whole fucking world and some friends in the meantime.  

It was in Sam’s eyes, in every move. Steve always acknowledged those gestures, a nod, a smile of his own. He was so grateful for this friendship, the strongest loyalty. So grateful that he knew a lifetime was not enough to thank Sam properly.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Feel free to drop a kudo or comment, I always love it!


End file.
